Fictogemino : YoonMin - Us
by PikaaChuu
Summary: (Requested from Jchimchimo)/ Tentang hati Jimin yang mencapai batasnya mengenai perbandingan pandangan para penggemar. Sebagian dari mereka melihat Yoongi lebih indah dan lebih dalam hal lain/ Yoongi dominant detected! bottom Jim/ bxb


**AN** : Hanya iseng namun tertarik juga. Ini pertama kali dan aku yakin sekali jauh dari kesempurnaan. Fictogemino hanya sebuah karya yang memiliki alur ganda baik ketika membacanya dari awal ke akhir maupun sebaliknya.

 **Warning** : Typo yang selalu berhasil lolos dan penggunaan kata selalu menggangguku maaf. Dan lagi, ini murni milikku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau memilikiku. Jangan menyerah. Kau memilikiku."

Jimin terhenyak, bibirnya tak mau memproduksi rentetan huruf satupun. Nuraninya masih bergelombang hebat tak menentu. "Aku apa?"

"Kau selalu milikku." Yoongi memberikan penegasan yang dianggapnya final.

Isakkan yang muncul keluar belum berhenti. Menyisakan sedikit senggukan tiap Jimin menarik nafasnya. Kedua mata itu memerah sembarangan tak dapat dicegah. Begitupun dengan ujung hidung tak luput pula permukaan wajahnya. Dekapan kedua tangan Yoongi yang mengunci mati seolah tak memberi efek apapun. Memunculkan kegundahan besar bagi Yoongi hingga pasrah untuk kalimatnya kemudian. Hanya berharap semoga ini lekaslah berakhir.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menjadi sempurna." Ini terdengar melegakan bagi Jimin, sejujurnya. Tapi beban itu tak hilang.

"Tapi, hyung-" masih saja Jimin menyatakan sanggahan.

"Dengar, apapun yang dikatakan orang lain bukan selalu fakta nyata. Itu jelas hanya opini acak."

"Sadarkah jika kita selalu hidup berdasarkan penilaian orang lain? Itu cermin paling membenarkan diri kita." Inilah Jimin. Keras kepala tanpa akhir.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Jika terus begini, kau tak akan bisa menemukan bentuk diri sendiri." Yoongi mengusapkan lembut ibu jarinya pada punggung tangan Jimin yang bergetar. Masih berusaha menyajikan ketenangan yang menhangatkan.

"Aku benar-benar merasa tak tahu lagi harus apa. Rasa-rasanya sudah di puncak tanpa hasil." Jimin hanya sanggup mengalihkan wajah keluar kaca. Mata itu lebih tertarik menatap gedung-gedung tinggi nan kokoh penuh kesan angkuh tak terkira. Kemudian menjelajah turun memandang jalanan yang penuh kilat cahaya kendaraan tak berunjung. Melata di atas panjangnya lintas.

"Dengar, kau sudah menjadi apapun yang selalu aku mau." Kedua tangan milik Yoongi sudah menggenggam bahu sempit Jimin. Dia melepas pelukkan untuk mengajaknya duduk namun hanya medapat penolakkan.

"Tapi aku masih merasa kurang." Jimin tentu berusaha dengan kuat menghentikan tangisnya namun tak ada hasil.

"Itu berarti kau melakukan perubahan hanya untuk penggemar, bukan tulus untukku. Pernahkan memikirkan itu?" Telapak Yoongi sudah jatuh menggantung dan langsung mengepal erat tertahan hingga menciptakan getar emosi. Jimin bisa menangkap jelas dengan ujung mata, namun dia masih kukuh pada sikap acuhnya.

"Aku hanya merasa gila dengan komentar-komentar itu." Tubuh Jimin juga bergetar seluruhnya karena tangis makin menjadi, sebanding dengan lelehan yang makin ganas menjejak pipinya.

Yoongi benar-benar tak tahan. Jujur di dalam hatinya sana, dia tak ingin mengungkapkan apapun. Perpisahan jelas bukan pilihan utamanya. Namun argumen yang terjadi dengan topik seperti ini serasa tak ada habisnya. "Tiap kali kau menganggap berat semua tulisan itu, aku juga merasa terbebani, kau tahu? Selalu ingat bukan hanya kau yang mendapati masa sulitmu sendiri."

Curahan Yoongi yang baru saja mengudara justru membuat Jimin kembali mampu melontarkan kata tak dinyana, "Secara tidak langsung aku menjadi beban."

Bagi Yoongi sendiri, cukup di sini. Dia berharap tak ada lagi tangis yang tercipta karena hubungan yang rumit. "Aku berusaha menjadi sosok yang selalu berhasil memenangkan hatimu, Jimin. Berusaha menciptakan secercah harapan baru setiap kau merasa jatuh."

Jimin sama sekali tak bergeming mendengarnya. Seolah semua yang ada jadi terlihat menyakitkan. Membuat ia berpkikir, mereka memang tak ada kecocokan sama sekali. Benarkah sedari awal tak bisa dipertahankan? Sesuatu seperti mengetuk logikanya.

"Setidaknya kau tahu bagaimana rasaku untukmu, Jimin. Semua kuusahakan selalu sama. Dan kutunggu kapanpun kau siap kembali menerjang ragumu denganku. Selalu kuterima kembali bila kau berbalik menerima uluran genggamanku lagi." Yoongi menjadikan satu telapak tangannya dengan milik Jimin.

Bohong bila Jimin tak merasa hatinya bergolak sakit. Tapi dia perlu waktu juga untuk mentalnya. Apapun itu, dia sadar dia belum cukup hebat menjadi figur kekasih yang diinginkan Yoongi. Dia masih dianggap belum pantas oleh banyak orang diluar sana. Katakanlah Jimin terlalu rendah jika hanya mempermasalahkan perbandingan paras. Membahas yang mana kecocokan antara dominan itu relatif tiap orang. Namun beribu tentangan keras sudah cukup menumbuhkan segumpal bayang takut.

"Kau tak pernah melewatkan tiap kalimat negatif yang ada, namun tidak satupun kata-kataku yang dianggap. Berapa kali kunyatakan jangan berubah hanya karena orang lain menegas tak setuju." Binar mata Yoongi melembut halus untuk Jiminnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , maaf. Sungguh." Jimin berucap berat. Sekuat yang dia bisa menahan untuk tidak semakin terdengar kacau.

"Tidak perlu. Aku jelas ikut andil dalam masalah ini. Salahku juga melihatmu sama sepertiku, bisa acuh dengan apa yang ada." Setelahnya, Yoongi berkesempatan mendaratkan kecupan kasih di dahi Jimin.

Jimin kira setelah meloloskan satu butir kesedihan lain, tak akan ada lagi derita hati yang menyusul. Walau Yoongi terlihat putus tali semangatnya, Jimin beranggapan semuanya akan kembali lagi. Terutama jika dia memang memantapkan hati untuk berubah. Berusaha menjadi diri sendiri.

"Maaf… maaf... maaf…" Jimin melirih tanpa arti.

Begitu sebentuk kalimat itu muncul, Yoongi menghentikan hela tiap nafasnya beberapa detik. Meredam remuknya hati yang hanya bisa dirasa. Matanya terpejam seolah tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu. Begitu dibukanya perlahan, bola mata di sana berubah menjadi pandangan tak terbaca.

" _Do you wanna break up, Jimin_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Silahkan bila ada banyak waktu, baca dari paragraf akhir menuju yang pertama. Bagaimana?

Niatku menciptakan fictogemino untuk membuat alternative ending. Namun baik dibaca dari atas maupun bawah tampaknya sama-sama berakhir tak mengenakkan.

Untuk **Jchimchimo** , aku tak yakin ini yang memang kau inginkan. Sebelumnya aku sudah membuat cerita jenis lain, tapi menggantung tak selesai. Jadi aku merasa lebih pantas jika memposting yang ini. Cukup tuliskan keluhannya jika memang tak sama dengan yang dinantikan.

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua~


End file.
